Photoelectrochemical Photovoltaic Cells (PPC), as of the type disclosed in the above patents, are typically fabricated in a laminate arrangement between two substrates. In a typical arrangement, at least one substrate is transparent to visible light and comprises a transparent support (typically glass for rigid modules and plastic—for flexible modules) to which a transparent electrically conductive (TEC) coatings is applied. Another substrate is not necessarily transparent to visible light. Various materials suitable for non-transparent substrate are described in the prior art, including:                Thin metallic films supported by glass, ceramic or polymer,        Metallic foils,        Metallic mesh,        Carbon based conductors.However, the TEC coatings, which usually comprise a metal oxide(s), have high resistivity when compared with normal metal conductors, resulting in high resistive losses for large area cells. Thus, in practical application, these cells are combined in modules.Dimensions of the modules are limited, however, by necessity to maintain uniform thickness of a module (typically 20-50 micrometers). In order to make a large photovoltaic photoelectrochemical panel (PPP) the modules are electrically connected and laminated between two additional large panes, one of which is being transparent. (see, for example, Australian design No 2093/2002). Manufacture of such panels, however, requires additional manufacturing equipment and procedures.        